guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Guildopedia Policies
After deciding against a merge with the Dofus Wikia I've put together a new policy for the Guildopedia. Whilst some Users (especially the Dofus Wikia ones) will breathe a sigh of relief that the merge isn't happening, there still remains the problem of Guildopedia's future, thus my new proposal. It is more an updated (or perhaps finished is a better term) version of the original Rules and Tips with a few editions. The idea behind it is primarily a better organisation of Guilds, as well as stricter rules regarding the likes of images (as well as those rules being enforced... :p). As I mentioned above it is largely an update of the original Rules and Tips, so a lot of it might seem familiar. Rules * No flaming or slandering of other guilds will be tolerated. * Only alter existing information if you are positive that it is correct. * No abbreviations, chat-speak, l33t-speak, or other internet shorthand. Please use complete words like "you're" or "level" or "perceptor" instead of "ur" or "lvl" or "perc". * Non English Guilds should have a translation, or else one will be provided via a translation program and placed in italics (exceptions can be made for pages like Modra Krev where adding a translation would defeat the point of the text in the first place). * Guild images are reserved for the IG logo. Non logos will be deleted. Logos can be copied from the Character Pages if needed. * Guild logos should be no more than 150 pixels wide and preferably have a transparent or white background. * Always use a Neutral Point of View when writing your histories and requirements. ** Neutrality is valued over hyperbole. Please do not include flowery descriptions like "The best guild of Dofus!" or "We have the coolest guild on Rushu!". ** No bragging in your guild descriptions, please. * Do not put in things like "recruiting!" or "always growing in numbers!" in the member section of the Guild Infobox. This is reserved purely for numbers, e.g. "60" or "60+". * Read the descriptions for each type of guild (i.e. Bonta/Brakmar/Mixed). * All Guilds which can't be found on the Character Pages will be deleted. * All Guilds are assumed Mixed unless otherwise stated. Images * Every guild page is allowed a maximum of 6 images including guilds logo that can be upload in the Wiki. ** More images can be allowed if those images can be use by multiple guilds (e.g. country flags or class images). ** Artwork can also be omitted but that's at the Sysop's discretion. * File name conventions are "Guildsname PicX.ext" where Guildsname is the name of the guild with same capitalization as guild page and X is the picture number (1~5) and where ext is the file extension in lower caps. Tips * You can upload your guild logo . * You can see if someone has already uploaded your guild logo . * You can find the code for the special guild stat box by clicking here. * You can find out more about how to edit a wiki (and more about the purpose for a wiki) by clicking these links: Wikipedia Tutorial Wikipedia FAQ, and Wikiquette. These pages are hosted on the Mother of All Wikis, http://wikipedia.org and not all of the text will be completely in line with the functions of the Guildopedia. These pages should be used for general information, not specific rules for this Wiki. User Profiles * All Guildopedia users are encouraged to register and create their own user profiles (on their own User:Name page), and may add whatever information they like to their profiles as long as that information is in no way slanderous or inflammatory. * Other Users should not unnecessarily edit other Users' profiles. Other * Stub Template to be removed. All information on Guilds which should exist on the Guildopedia (i.e. those findable on the Character Pages) can be filled in so shouldn't be short on crucial information. What's more Stub isn't really useful for such a Wiki anyway. * Interwiki links/copying to be expanded. Articles from the Dofus Wiki to be incorporated into the Guildopedia where needed. * Whilst all Servers will eventually have pages (after being copied from the Dofus Wiki) categories and the relevant Template changes should only happen if Guilds from that Server exist on the Wiki. * I might also look into a name change of sorts (for areas like the Main Page where it states Guildopedia the Guilds of Dofus Wiki) though that's more of a later thing. * Merge of Mixed:Brakmar and Brakmar, as well as Mixed:Bonta and Bonta (and relevant Template changes). * All current articles would be brought up to date with these new policies.